


Reversing Entropy

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Can Be Mean if She Wants, Caitlin Snow Is Eternal, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Never Pick a Fight you cannot win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: How I think the scene between Caitlin and Ramsey should have gone. Ramsey may have become the living incarnation of the phrase “Blood for the Blood God.” But, he's not quite Khorne, and Caitlin, well, Khorne has nothing on her. :) With a slight homage to my other Flash stories, but not required to read, Comic Absurdity, and The End.
Kudos: 4





	Reversing Entropy

“Next time I won't ask you to join me.” Ramsey spoke and walked away from Caitlin.  
Caitlin stood up and spoke firmly. “That's funny. There won't be a next time.”  
Ramsey turned around and saw in Caitlin's eyes the fury that he had never seen before.  
She held up her right hand and a scythe made of ice appeared in her hand. “You talk about beating Death. You talk about breaking the natural order, and we both know that's wrong. You want to understand what immortality is. I am immortal. I was visited by a man who comes from over 4000 years in the future. He told me I am alive in his time, and I never went mad with power or knowledge.”  
Ramsey winced. “Okay, that's a little unexpected to learn here.”

“You killed people for the sake of saving yourself. I tried to be nice to you. I came here as myself, to not fight you, but you wanted a fight. Don't try to claim otherwise.” Caitlin grumbled.

“Okay, but let's not go straight to the cliché weaponry.” Ramsey winced.  
Caitlin smirked. “Ramsey, let me explain to you what I am. I am Entropy made manifest. That is what Killer Frost is. That is my destiny. Using her powers when not her? It's a lot more easier than I let on. I can't exactly explain all my knowledge to my friends. How do you explain to your friends that you are the one who will end the Universe itself? That's right, Ramsey, I am Heat Death. You're a doctor, but you should know enough science to understand exactly what I am.”

“You're the living incarnation of the Second Law of Thermodynamics?” Ramsey shivered.  
“Yes. So, you think being some sort of blood sucking parasite is going to be a threat to me? I turn out the lights when the universe ends. Do you know how complicated it is to learn your destiny is far beyond what you can ever truly explain?” Caitlin grumbled.

“Who told you this destiny?” Ramsey asked, starting to become worried.

“I can't even fathom explaining who told me my destiny. Let's just say, I have looked upon the true face of God and saw exactly who God is. Let's leave it at that.” Caitlin smirked.

“Well, that's a nice metaphysical quandary we can debate another time.” Ramsey winced, he was far outside his wheelhouse, and Caitlin was scaring him, which was saying something.

“I am not debating anything with you. This ends now. I am as unrelenting as Death is. Hell, I might as well be Death. I have a scythe, and I literally end existence by entropic heat decay. To me, you are like a bacterium sitting down and talking smack. Though, I guess in your case, it would be more like cancer cells who got too big for their britches.” Caitlin glared at Ramsey. 

“I have learned the error of my ways and would like to repent?” Ramsey asked while taking a step back.

“No. Let's see exactly how resistant you are to dying right now.” Caitlin grumbled and turned to mist suddenly.  
Ramsey's eyes widened, not expecting the move, and then the ice scythe blade suddenly drew around his neck.  
“Neat thing to note, when I turn to mist I become super-sonic without that whole creating sonic boom issue.” Caitlin spoke behind him. 

“Please don't kill me. That's not how you are.” Ramsey spoke.  
“Killing you would be the same as throwing away moldy bread. A task far beneath me. I'll just leave you with the words you probably pieced together already, but when I absorb all the fundamental forces as the end of the universe, when I absorb finally the Speed Force, I become something far beyond even Entropy. Can you guess what that is?” Caitlin spoke.

Ramsey frowned, not sure how to form the answer he was thinking of.  
“I'll save you the trouble. I become Omnipotent, Omniscient, and Omnipresent. That's my secret. I become God at the end of everything.” Caitlin's voice was calm, but spoke what Ramsey knew was true.

“You become God?” Ramsey winced. “They always said God was like a scientist in a way.”  
“Your whimsy is amusing, but at the same time, let's face it, I couldn't just finish you by Thanos Snapping you out of existence, right?” Caitlin chuckled.

“Please don't.” Ramsey grimaced at the joke.  
“Suffice it to say, unless you want a visit from my rather Godlike self, I suggest not telling anyone about what I said.” Caitlin spoke.

“I can do that.” Ramsey winced.

“Good.” Caitlin spoke and the scythe disappeared. “Now, Go, feeble creature. I am Beyond you.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a while because I moved across the country!  
I hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind the fact that Caitlin can be a bit mean if she wants to. :)  
Having to hold back a lot is annoying, to put it mildly. :)


End file.
